The Right Man
by ValaMalDoran-Jackson
Summary: She has finally found the right man, after years of searching...


**_A/N: _Just something that pressured me to write it at four-twelve this morning after hearing this song like five times on the radio. Someone really needed their Christina Aguilara fix! I hate insomnia, I really do, but sometimes, it actually comes in handy. Like now, for instance.**

**I don't own the song The Right Man, Christina Aguilara does, I just added my favorite characters to it.**

**I hope you all enjoy reading this, as much as I have enjoyed writing it.**

**Please feed my plot bunnies with reviews. But no petting! They have teeth. Sharp teeth.**

**Toodles! VMD-J**

Vala stared at herself in the mirror, still unable to grasp the idea that she was getting married. Sure, it had been a whirlwind courtship, the sex was great, but…

Past experience had taught her to take a step back and view her escape options.

And in the back of her mind, the part of her that screamed this was too good to be true, she heard her father's name tossed around like a piece of paper in hurricane force winds.

_So many years have gone by_

_Always strong, tried not to cry_

_Never felt like I needed any man _

_To comfort me in life_

_But I'm all made up today_

_A veil upon my face_

_But no father stands beside me_

_To give this bride away_

Can would walk her down the aisle.

He had positively beamed when she asked him.

But she would give herself away.

She didn't need a man to do that.

More to the point, her father hadn't showed up to do the job himself.

_Well, I'm standing in the chapel_

_Wearing my white dress_

_I have waited for this moment_

_With tears of happiness_

_Here I leave behind my past _

_By taking the chance_

_I've finally found the right man_

Tomin was wrong for her.

She knew that now.

But Daniel, something about him was perfect.

Sure, they still argued, still fought like cats and dogs,

But she wouldn't change their relationship one iota.

_Thoughts racing fast through my mind_

_As I'm gazing down the aisle_

_That my future will mend the memories_

_Torn between father and child_

She could run.

Hit the door, take the first car she could find.

With the wind at her back and no flat tires, she could be five, six hundred miles away by dawn.

Pre-nuptial agreement. Check.

Divorce attorney on her speed dial. Check.

_My emotions overload _

'_Cause there is no hand to hold_

_There's no shoulder here to lean on_

_I'm walking all on my own_

_Here I go…_

Taking a deep breath, Vala straightened her dress and smiled through her tears at the two women arranging her train.

"Looks like this is it." She managed. Sam squeezed her hand before beginning her walk down the aisle ahead of Vala.

_Now I'm standing at four corners_

"_To have and to hold", _

_Now my love, you stand beside me_

_To walk life's winding road_

_And I owe it all to you_

_For taking that chance_

_You've shown me there's a right man_

'_Cause I never knew a right man_

Daniel caught her eye as she gracefully glided down the aisle of the church, holding Cam's arm.

And in that instant, taking his hand, Vala knew…

She loved him.

Loved him for his perfections, for his faults.

More to the point, he loved her, it poured out of the fiber of his very being.

He loved her. And no matter what she did, no matter how she screwed up, he would always love her.

Always be there for her.

_Well I'm standing in the chapel_

_Ready to confess_

_That I've waited for this moment _

_With tears of happiness_

_Now I leave behind my past _

_By taking the chance_

_Oh, whoa_

She gave her vows, promising her love, her devotion for as long as she could live.

Silently begging him not to turn and run.

Not be like her father, so eager to give an empty promise before disappearing.

Her heart in her throat, she clung to his every word as he promised the same.

_Well I'm standing at four corners _

"_To have and to hold", _

_Now my love, you stand beside me_

_To walk life's winding road_

_And I owe it all to you_

_For taking the chance_

Vala let out a silent breath of air when Daniel finally, finally pulled her to him for their first kiss as a married couple. She reached up, gently touched his cheek, found he was crying as he pulled back. He chuckled and wiped at the moisture on her own cheeks as a tiny hand tugged on Vala's skirt.

"Mama? Are we married now?" Her daughter asked in a voice just louder than a whisper.

_And one day, my little girl _

_Will reach out her hand_

_She'll know I found the right man….._

In answer, Daniel crouched to the little girl's level, holding out his hand for her daughter to take. "Yeah Princess, we're married now." He answered for her, gently drawing Vala's daughter into his arms.

"And you're my daddy now?" She asked, her eyes widening with delight.

The rest of their conversation was lost in the general uproar as the new family was congratulated.

All Vala knew was that she was finally safe, married to the right man, the man of her dreams.


End file.
